Trapped In Pain Chapter 10 - Freedom - The Final Chapter
by ohmygleeme23
Summary: Summary – Scared, alone and worried .These are the three feelings that Blaine feel the most when he was around his mum and dad, see Blaine is not as lucky as some kids when he came out gay to his parents they did not take the news well at all they hated him for it, and now he lives every day of his life in fear of not seeing the next. Blaine Abuses Fanfiction (M Rated) Contains t


Glee Fanfiction - Trapped in Pain

Summary – Scared, alone and worried .These are the three feelings that Blaine feel the most when he was around his mum and dad, see Blaine is not as lucky as some kids when he came out gay to his parents they did not take the news well at all they hated him for it, and now he lives every day of his life in fear of not seeing the next. = Blaine Abuses Fanfiction (M Rated) Contains themes of abuse (I DO NOT OWN GLEE)

Last Time in Trapped in Pain – Kurt and Blaine had a celebration day out at a theme park for Blaine's birthday – they had great fun and went on lots of rides. They then went out of a nice meal at a nice posh Italian resultant and went back home where Blaine found out Kurt had bought him a kitten named Harry , they two then went to sleep happy and Blaine felt that happiness was back in his life because of Kurt.

Trapped in Pain – Chapter 10 – Freedom

(7:00am In Kurt and Blaine's New York Apartment)

Kurt is fast asleep in bed hinding under the covers for warm, whiled Blaine is in the kitchen cooking breakfast for someone he is on the phone to. Blaine waits calmly as he rings the person on the phone and waits for the person on the other end to answer. "Hello?" a zombie fid voice says on the other end of the phone. "Hi" Blaine replies "Wait this is Burt right? Not a zombie on the other end" Blaine askes Burt giggling to himself. "Yes Blaine is Burt" Burt replies "And please it's too early to be making bad jokes! What is it you want? – Is it Kurt? Is he Ok! Burt asked pancaking. "No, No! Please don't worry it's not Kurt – he's fine, it's just I wanted to invite you over for breakfast with Carol. I know you and her are still in New York and your staying at a hotel for a while, and well I really want to ask you something that can't really be down over the phone , if that's ok?" Blaine asked. "Yeah no problem just give us 10 minutes and will be over" Burt replied. "No problem thanks" Blaine replied. He then ended the call and went back to cooking the breakfast. Just as he turned back around to cook the eggs he felt a pair of small arms wrap around his waist and a pair of smooth lips kiss him on the cheeks. He turned around to notice it was Kurt and kissed him back on the cheek. "Moring" Blaine said cheerfully "When did you wake up?" he asked. "Not long ago, about five minutes ago" Kurt said "Who are you making breakfast for?" He asked. "Your dad I need to talk to him about something" Blaine said. "Like what?" Kurt asked interacted to know what Blaine was going to ask his dad about. "Just if he knows…..where I can buy some cheap shoes from" Blaine said trying to lie quickly. Kurt giggled "OH Ok" he said. "But you can't be here when I ask him, cause the shoes are for you for your birthday" Blaine asked hoping that Kurt wouldn't mind. "Ok that's weird, but sure no problem as long as there designer" Kurt said joking. Blaine then handed him some money "here why don't you go shopping with Rachel so your not board here" Blaine said. "Ok thanks good idea" Kurt said "well then I'm going to get changed to go out then" He said giving Blaine one last kiss on the lips before going to get ready. 10 minutes later Kurt had gone out and there was a knock on the door it was Burt and Carol, he give them both a huge and welcomed them in. They then all sat around the dinner table in the kitchen waiting for the news Blaine wanted to tell them. "So what's this about then Blaine?" Burt asked hoping to find out what was going on. "I swear if you cheated on Kurt! I will make sure you don't leave this room without leaving it in a wheelchair" Burt said looking pissed off.

"No No! It's nothing like that! I would never ever dream of cheating on Kurt ever!" Blaine said in panic. "Ok Kid, calm down I believe you I was just testing you" Burt replied "But in all fairest now – what do you want to ask me?" Burt asked. "Well…. I'm not quite sure how to say this, so am just gone to come right out with it" Blaine said "I would like your permission to ask Kurt to marry me" Blaine said. For 10 minutes after that there was nothing but a sound of silence. Then all of a sudden there was a voice "Oh course you can ask him , in fact I would like nothing more after anything you have been thought together – so yes that's fine ask away" Burt said cheerfully "Thanks Burt" Blaine said hugging Burt. "I just have one question, when are you going to ask him?" Burt asked.

"Tonight" Blaine said "I told everyone in a Facebook group chat that I was going to ask you for permission and then if it was ok and if you said yes and it was all good and ok then I was going to get everybody together for a party tonight to ask him." Blaine said. "Great I be over for the party at six just let everyone no it's ok" Burt said "Blaine then smiled and sore Burt and Carol out.

(5:30 in New York City Centre)

Kurt and Rachel where done shopping and were now heading up to a coffee shop to go for a coffee, when Kurt's phone went off. It was a text from Blaine saying to please come home as they where having a party tonight and he needed to come home to help getting thing ready – cause he was better at getting thing done quickly. "Sorry Rachel, looks like where going have to leave getting the coffee for today" Kurt said "No worries Hun I see you at the party" Rachel said. Kurt then headed home to help Blaine. About half an hour later the party was in full swing and everyone was having fun, then Blaine turned the music down and pulled Kurt to one side. "Sit" he said pointing to the arm chair Kurt then sat down and everyone waited to see his reaction to Blaine's proposal. And at that moment he asked Kurt the million pound question "Kurt will you marry me?" everybody eyes then looked at Kurt in tension "OMG Blaine! Yes of course I will!" Kurt said in delight everybody the cheered in happiness, and in that amazing and joyful moment everything was perfect.

(10 YEARS LATER - WHAT HAPPENED SIENCE THEY WHERE TEENS)

Blaine and Kurt and now happily married. They have a little girl named Frankie who they named in after Finn thanks to a apportion company who they love very much. Blaine is an actor on Broadway and is very successful he is currently playing the wizard in wicked. Kurt is a fashion designer at Vogue who is also very successful and he is currently making a outfits for Lady Gaga to walk down the run way in. They both still live in New York and have moved into a nice big house to support there child Frankie, and they are all living in happiness as a family.

And as for Blaine's Dad you ask? – well, he died in prison after 4 years as nobody would speak to him or talk to him not even his wife, he found out she had moved on with another man – so he felt lonely and ashamed of who he was – he hung himself with a skipping rope in his cell – he did however leave one final note for Blaine with three simple words on - AM SORRY SON. It's just too bad it was too late. But Blaine was happy and forgive his dad – as after all it didn't matter now he was finally free – he has a family who loves him – But most of all he finally had something he wanted all of his life – the power to be who he wanted to be a happy married gay man with Love Care and most of all Freedom.

End of Chapter 10

Ok guys! That's it! Trapped In Pain is finally finished I hope u liked it it's great to finish it but also a shame lol – Do not worry I shall be writing more fanfiction soon but I so happy with this one – thanks so much for all the kind reviews all the way thought and have a great Christmas thanks guys and as always

Keep On Reading OhMyGlee23


End file.
